Forgive me
by The Godess of imaginary light
Summary: Mi trampa es tu mirada... el problema es que siempre caigo. Hay parejas que se aman demasiado como para que una simple pelea destruya su relación.


**Forgive me**

No me mires así. Por favor, no…

_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't meant to hurt you_

Discutimos hace un rato, y aunque siempre pasa, esta vez fue diferente. Nos herimos, ambos dijimos cosas que tal no queríamos decir… o no debíamos. Y es que cada vez que llega ese día, y tú vas a ver a Terra, me siento inútil, fuera de lugar, inservible…

_I heard the words come out_

_I felt like I would die_

_It hurt so much to hurt you_

Y también, aunque todos saben que discutimos (¿cómo no oírnos?), nos dejaron solos.

Podríamos estar cada uno en nuestra habitación… podríamos, pero de nuevo no queremos. Porque a pesar de haber discutido, porque a pesar de habernos lastimado, nos queremos demasiado.

No sé si a ti te pasa lo mismo, pero en las noches, cuando despierto en medio de cerradas noches oscuras, siento que basta con apoyar mi oído en la pared para oír tu respiración. O que basta con pensar en ti para saber a qué ritmo late tu corazón. Sí, así es mi amor.

_Then you look at me_

_You're not shouting anymore_

_You're silently broken_

Yo tampoco me creí capaz de sentir algo como eso…

Pero lo siento. Lo sentimos, quiero decir.

Y también siento haber discutido… pero no puedo decírtelo. Soy demasiado orgullosa, demasiado tonta… ¡no lo sé! Las palabras no me salen de la boca; lo pienso, pero no puedo expresarlo.

_I'd give anything now_

_To hear those words from you_

Ay, Chico Bestia¡no me mires así! Pones tu mejor cara de niño inocente y bueno, haces que me pierda en tus ojos verdes, y las páginas del libro que sostengo ya no tienen sentido para mí. Es lógico, hasta para quien no está enamorada¿qué preferirías: un libro viejo, aunque lleno de sabiduría, o unos ojos esmeralda con los que sueñas cada noche? No hay mucho que pensar.

Pero basta. Aparto la vista de ti, y obligo a mi cabeza a leer este insulso libro. No puedo seguir pensando en ti. Es decir, sé que te lastimé, pero tú también conoces el daño que me hiciste. Detesto que me compares con ella… y no dejaste de hacerlo.

Al pensarlo, el enojo se vuelve a entremezclar con el amor, y siento la necesidad de alejarme de ti.

_Each time I say something I regret_

_I cry: "I don't want to lose you"_

_But somehow I know_

_That you will never leave me_

Me pongo de pie; no suelto el libro. Voy a la ventana, y permanezco apoyada en el umbral, mirando el mar y la ciudad, todavía con mi libro en las manos. Y suspiro tan bajo que creo que no me oyes…

Pero sí lo hiciste.

—¿Quién está ganando la batalla, Raven? —me preguntas. Reconozco ese tono de voz; sólo lo usas cuando hemos peleado y sabes que no dejo de pensar en ti.

Pero no te contesto.

—¿Quién está ganando, Raven? —vuelves a preguntar. No te veo, pero sé que sonríes. Y aunque estoy de espaldas a ti, me muerdo el labio y también sonrío—. ¿El cariño… o el enojo?

'Cause you were made for me 

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me_

No me preguntes. ¡Ya sabes la respuesta!

Ríes con buen humor; el enojo en ti ya desapareció. Pero¿y en mí?

Caminas hasta mi lugar, y te quedas de pie, mirando la ciudad también. Y me tomas de la mano.

—Lo siento, Raven —me dices, y apoyas tu cabeza contra la mía, esperando mi respuesta.

Y guardo silencio.

_I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive_

—Tú fuiste hecha para mí; no existe nadie a quién quiera más. Es sólo que Terra…

Cierro los ojos. No estoy enfada, sólo dolida. ¿Siempre vas a tener que nombrarla?

De pronto, me veo obligada a colocarte mis dedos índice sobre tus labios.

—Si me vas a pedir disculpas con ella como excusa, mejor cállate —te pido. Y te miro una vez más.

Lees mi mirada como quien lee un subtítulo. Sabes que existe un mundo detrás de ella, y conoces cada rincón de él. Y sabes que, si no fuera yo, ya estaría llorando.

Entonces vuelves a sonreír…

So stay with me 

_You look in my eyes and_

_I'm screaming inside that I'm so sorry_

—Amo tus celos… me encantan tus ojos cuando estás enfada conmigo —y me abrazas. Yo dejo que lo hagas, sonriendo levemente. No puedo resistirme a tu mirada. Perdí la batalla antes de que empezara… me conoces demasiado como para no saberlo.

Suspiro de nuevo, entrelazando mis dedos con los tuyos.

—Lo siento, Chico Bestia —me arrepiento; ¡cómo si hiciera falta!

Ríes una vez más, oprimiéndome con más cariño.

—No es necesario que me pidas disculpas… Esa palabra no existe entre nosotros… basta con que nuestras miradas se crucen para saber que los dos no queremos nada más que estar juntos.

¿Existe alguna otra verdad?

_And you forgive me again_

_You're my one true friend_

And I never meant to hurt you 

Para nosotros, no.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! He vuelto… y aunque no lo crean, en tiempo de clases XP. Pero ya estudié, y como a mi alrededor últimamente está cundiendo el amor (no en mí, no se ilusionen, jejeje), decidí escribir este pequeño One-shoot que tiende a Strawberry, con el tema de esas parejas que se quieren demasiado como para que ese amor acabe con una tonta pelea…**

**A los que son románticos, espero que les haya gustado, y los que no, déjenme su opinión de todas maneras. ¡Dejen un review! Son sólo 5 segundos que me harán mucho más feliz… n.n**

**Y por cierto, quiero dedicarle este fic (o más bien la canción) a mi mejor amiga (Artemis)… porque desde que conocí esta canción pensé que era para vos, para pedirte disculpas por todo aquello que pude haberte hecho, con o sin intención… T.T y por sobretodo, para que sepas que te quiero muchísimo y que un curso nunca va a poder separarnos.**

**¡GRACIAS! (A todos)**

**Se despide…**

**_The Godess of imaginary light_**


End file.
